1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a program to compensate blur of moving image.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an imaging device such as a digital camera and the like, one that compensates blur that is generated by imaging moving image, by image processing (what is called blur correction), and then records it as moving image file, has been known.
In addition, concerning a moving image file that has been recorded without performing blur correction when imaging, a device that performs blur correction by detecting movement when replaying the moving image has been developed (For example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Specification Tokukaihei 10-136304, hereinafter referred to as patent document 1).